


Minimization

by Fumm95



Series: Through All These Years (Aurora Shepard & Kaidan Alenko) [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Driving, Gen, Humor, Mako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora Shepard is the galaxy’s WORST driver, and loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minimization

“C’mon, c’mon…” The Mako shudders, wheels skidding noisily against unyielding rock, as Aurora floors the accelerator. Her fingers are clenched tightly around the steering wheel as she coaxes them up. Another centimeter, two…

The vehicle lurches forward and she laughs as they crest over the mountain, slamming the brakes and stopping just barely before they can barrel off the other side.

Whooping, she sits back, marveling at the view from their perch, and only half-paying attention to Kaidan’s grumbling, though she notes with some amusement that his hands have not yet loosened from their death grip on his arm rests.

“Please tell me we’re almost there,” he says clearly, and she grins as she nods.

“Just on the other side of  _that_ ,” she replies, and barely restrains her laughter at the look of horror which flits across his face at the massive barrier between their current location and their destination.

“What’s the matter, Alenko?” she teases. “Big military man like you? I hardly think driving over a mountain should faze you.”

“There’s a difference between being getting into life-threatening situations because it’s necessary, and doing it for no reason…” the man protests weakly and Aurora bites back a snort as he turns to Garrus with a helpless shrug.

“Ahhh,” she intones with false gravity. “But it  _is_  necessary, see? We all know that the shortest path between two points is a straight line. And if there happens to be a mountain there, well…”

She beams as the turian laughs. “Technically, she’s not wrong there, Alenko.”

“B-but it takes more time just to climb the mountain than it would to go around-” Kaidan sputters but Aurora interrupts him with a cackle.

“Then let’s get a move on to make up for lost time! Hold on, guys!” she shouts as she guns the accelerator, sending the Mako flying forward once more.

**Author's Note:**

> In other words: I can’t drive the Mako for shit and stubbornly try to climb mountains on the damn thing, and Aurora Shepard enjoys every second of it.


End file.
